1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a pneumatic power apparatus, and more particularly, to a gas engine system with air circulation.
2. Related Art
Invention of the internal combustion engine drove Industrial Revolution and brought flourish development in human civilization. However, the internal combustion engine using fossil fuels produces carbon dioxide after combustion. In addition to causing air pollution, the greenhouse effect and global warming, carbon dioxide has already endangered the survival of human and biological. Pneumatic engine mainly makes use of high pressure air to transforming gas into rotation power. Since its discharge is also air, there are no foul odor and no pollution. Cost is also lower than gasoline and diesel. Therefore, the pneumatic engine is a good power generation choice. The use of high pressure gas of pneumatic engine is from a high pressure gas cylinder where gas is compressed. Gas consumption of pneumatic engine is in a large volume. High pressure gas cylinder to supply pneumatic engine cannot last long. This causes the power output from pneumatic engine to attenuate; and consequently, the pneumatic engine cannot continue to operate. It is thus an important topic to reduce gas consumption with the same amount of gas supply, so as to increase the operation duration of the engine and slow down the attenuation of the power output.